Demon's Calling
by Sinful Wolf
Summary: AkA Mystic Dragon1: comepletely AU. For one vampire the road to redemption is a fine line between insanity and love. With the winged angels at his right and a sadistic hate at his left, can Severus find the forgiveness he so desires. will he be strong eno
1. Default Chapter

Demon's Calling

Chapter 1: Moon Light

An: don't worry this does not mean that I am giving up on Lost But Not Yet Broken. I've just had this idea for awhile and want to get started on it. I'm already planning out how to type up chapter 10 of lbnyb cause I know all my faithful readers are just dieing to know how I'm going to save my ass from the screw up that I did in chapter 9 and still make it look like it flows. *cackles madly*. Well believe it or not I'm currently in between classes and this is what I'm doing while I wait for good ol' psychology to start. 

Warnings: there will be angst because I am a bitch. And I love angst. This will be a Severus/Harry. It is Alternate Universe. So the characters maybe OOC oh, and of course I would never leave out Draco buwhahahahah. Lucius whom I just love to pick on I am still debating but he's in here somewhere. 

An2: um this is kinda like a prologue I'm testing the plot out through the prologue to see if it will flow. So bear with me. Hopefully you will like it and begin to REVIEW so that I may be motivated to continue in my explorations here of that pink squishy flesh in between my ears called brains. Oh and work sucks, school sucks, life sucks. Anymore questions? Good!. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did do you honestly think I'd share. Hah!

*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*

Darkness – I have lived my life in the presence of darkness and, I find, that I am rather suited for it. I am outcast among them, used for their own purposes and thrown away like a rabid dog. Long have I yearned for the feel of soft warmth on my skin, to feel what "they" say I can never feel. I am what I am, and they despise me for it, use me for it, and fear me for it.  

Then one day as I walked the fields of rotting trees and demon eyes, I stumbled upon a clearing so diverse from the stale death that surrounded me so – alive. Luscious buds of blooming violets littered the ground. Forest green blades, as if freshly grown, blew softly under the night breeze. Veins silhouetted by pearl like petals moved on their own accord, slithering within the grassy meadows and beds of violet buds. The shadow of the forest surrounding such beauty would not touch them, would not infect it with it's stench of death. And as my gaze fell once again on conscious veins, I noticed a pattern in their movement and an urgency to reach their destination. So, I followed their way through the night and gasped. 

There in the center of a blossoming field surrounded by decadence and death, under a moonlit sky lay a figure on all fours radiated by this pure white sky from the heavens. Raven black feathered wings sprouted majestically from its back spreading widely as if trying vainly to reach the heavens and as I neared I noticed that each feather was perfect. Not one out of place, not one sporting the frazzled look of having done a long hard flight, and each beautiful black feather I realized was indeed not entirely black; the tips of each and every feather were of a bright silver that almost trailed down like water until it eventually became lost within the ebony of the feathers. I had never seen such a sight and as my gaze fell to their owner I was astounded to find that the figure was not only human but a young boy – no, man. 

There he lay; wings spread, raven silky hair falling in bangs hiding his face, arms and hands shaking as if trying to keep himself from falling completely. His body was perfect in everyway; smooth muscled rippled under his tender struggles, strong slender legs hidden by black silk, tanned skin (not pale like I had expected) glistened under the moon light. And I found myself unable to move, to breath. Only two words escaped my lips in a soft whispered caress, two words that the wind had to of carried to this magnificent creature. "Demon's calling"

Surely I believed what I said. For, what else could bring such inexplicable beauty amongst debauchery and death? What else could instill within me a desire so strong it threatened to rip my soul apart and yet elicit me to stay away? In no way could this creature, this man be an angel so, surely he was a demon…… My thoughts have runaway from me as I find myself gazing into emerald eyes. They were cold eyes, bearing cat shaped pupils and a red so bright and dark that it melded with the brightness of the green in his eyes that they seemed to bleed in their intensity. 

And I could not turn away from those hard demon eyes. But, I did not fear them either. So I challenged this being whom I could tell had the power to carry me into oblivion should it desire to do so. I felt myself drown within the depth of his eyes as he spoke to me. His voice was a deep baritone eliciting strength and authority but, possessing a mischievous quality. A shiver made its way down my spine as he rose gracefully from his crouched position; his wings glistened and wrapped themselves around his form like the warm arms of a mother giving comfort and warmth. His voice boomed through the clearing as clear as a starless night and yet I knew that he was not shouting but merely speaking in soft tones. 

"Demon's calling you say. It is imprudent to here such words from one who is not mortal….vampire."

My eyes widen in not only shock but despair, for, he knew what I was and he would shun me as well. What creature would accept such a man as me? One that lingers in darkness forever and neither changes nor evolves. One, whose soul has been stripped from his very being only to be placed in the hands of mortals so that they may amuse themselves with it. 

"Tell me vampire do you believe me a demon cast down from Hades? You who have lived death and breathed hatred would be so bold as to cast the same fate on one whom  you do not know." he said spreading his wings wide and free in a furry that shook the very trees that rotted around us. 

I felt a shame I had not felt in decades at his words. For, he was correct in his furry and I a fool to judge so quickly and I quickly spoke to him "No, not degradation but, for one as yourself I merely that only a demon's calling would bring upon such magnificence to this dying land." 

"Even death has its beauty. You are testament of that vampire. A Demon's calling requires that Hades itself open its bowls and release and force of which has not been seen for eons. There is no magnificence in destruction vampire."

"I am not as experienced as most but I have seen much. I do not see beyond the veil upon my eyes but, will you tell me who you are."

I saw his eyes soften slightly at my inquisitiveness and I knew that whatever this man was, he, valued knowledge. Suddenly, I felt as if I were to die in a field of dreams when his small chuckled fluttered to my ears, strong and cheerful. 

"Not today vampire. You are not ready to know one as I but, perhaps in time. You have certainly intrigued me this night and perhaps I shall visit upon you once more. Good night." 

Not even the speed of a God could have given me the time to respond to those words before the man before me had spread out his arms as if submitting him-self to whatever deity had given him birth, and lifted him-self into the night sky. And, as I watched him fly in pitch void of the night sky, I could only discern the silvery tips of his feathers as the moon light shimmered off them. However, I knew that this night would not leave me. All the disparity in him now held a spark of hope, of need, of desire in its wake and I knew that I would wait and I would search for this being that has granted me such a gift and I would love him for all that eternity could give me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


AN: well there you have it the prologue as I have written it in all my glory. Buwahahahaha. I hope you like and please give me feedback!


	2. Humoring Rendition

Demon's Calling

Chapter 2: Humoring Rendition 

An: I love you all! Than you! I didn't think I'd get such a large response with just my prologue. But thank god. Now don't get me wrong lost but not yet broken chapter 10 will be out soon and soon really. But ah I want to get started on this baby heheheh. What a day. Anyway, besides the fact that life sucks, I'm sorry for the small spelling errors that I had in the prologue my I actually have two beta's, black dragon lady being one of them. And She gave me the go to post it. but then again I was being impatient so I can't penalize her for that. I normally make sure not to have too many errors. So I apologize and both my betas are currently working on both my stories so that I may replace these chapters with the revised chapters. Now enough of my chatter. 

Warnings: Angst angst. M/M relationship, flame me for that and I will cut out your tongue and make you eat it. so blah! Anyway yeah DRACO in this chapter! Watch out for him. More Sev angst and Harry oh so sexy heheheh. 

Disclaimer: don't own. Don't sue, don't speak, don't hear, what you don't know won't kill you buwhahahahaha. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the dead of night I made my way towards the grand castle that lay just below the hills surrounded by a life. For too many an impressionable child, such a place was but a playground for magic and the like. Its tall towers stood with the prowess of whatever architect had designed them. Solid stone walls, dark and gloomy smelling of age and mold, halls that echoed like the roar of a lion. Once in a time I barely recall, a time of carelessness and childish banter, a time of joy I remember viewing this place as a haven from the prejudices of this world – from darkness. 

Now, it is nothing more than a prison. A dank dark void that keeps my soul bound and my body weak. I am scum to those who reside with in those walls and the young ones either fear me or would cut out their own tongue before associating with my "kind".  Had I known such melancholy would be my punishment for a young foolish mistake……again my mind wonders and I must drag myself back to my real darkness. As I step through the castle's walls there is a shadow already upon me; watching, listening, restricting my every movement. 

I pass a few students on my way for, this is a school and I am a professor so it is expected. They look at me, their eyes a fury of hatred before turning away and laughing about some nonsense or other. Yet in my heart I know their humor is at my expense but I can do nothing but endure it. So close now, so close am I to my chambers – to my sanctuary. Just one more hall, one more turn, one more……

"Severus." 

I repress a sigh as I turn to face my keeper. My jailer for the crimes that I committed in an unguided youth, the man who keeps me alive but weak with the scarcity that he allows me to feed. 

"What can I do for you headmas….." I'm lost in a see of pain as I feel my body hit the stone wall harshly. The old man has not even asked a question and all ready he begins his ministrations. 

"Where have you been Severus?" he asks, his voice betraying the true disgust and contempt he holds for me. 

I struggle a bit but am able to right myself up proudly before I answer in a calmness that only infuriates him. "Out."

Suddenly, I feel the force, from that slender piece of wood in his hand, hit me directly, my back chipping stone as it impacts with the wall once more. I cannot help but let out a small groan of pain. My knees buckle slightly but I am able to retain my stance. I look up my at him in an effort of small defiance, I know it is a mistake but I can't help but keep my some semblance of independence, some reminder that I am not the animal they believe me to be. 

"You forget your place Severus." 

This time I cannot keep my cries silent as another blast plummets me deeper through the stone, the laws of Kinetic energy working against me as the wall creates a barrier for my battered body thus, crushing me from both sides. I cough a little and a trail of crimson finds its way down the corner of my mouth. In my weakened state his punishments are severe and I will not be able to heal as quickly. 

"I see you have not fed. Good. Remember, Severus, I control your feedings and your life." 

Indeed he does, for you see I am only allowed to feed once a week and even then it is not enough to keep me considerably healthy just alive and functional. I am forced to take potions made by myself to suppress the crying need that my body seeks. As a vampire I must have blood daily to remain healthy, youthful, and strong. Even animals blood would suffice but he denies even that from me. After all, what better way to keep me under his thumb then by making sure that I cannot become stronger than his control can handle. 

Unfortunately, this lack in sustenance has not only rendered me weak and fragile but has hindered my appearance as well. Where once silken raven hair laced with blood red streaks once fell down my back, now stale black greasy hair adorns my pale skin and black lifeless eyes. My body once beautiful and youthful now is creased with pale wrinkles and a lanky build. Truth is, I am now the living image of the old folktale vampire. 

And as I lay in a small pool of blood, from where the chips of stone had cut through my skin, my keeper already walking away, most likely to his throne office, I wonder back to that night not long ago. Of a black winged creature flying off into the moon light. And I cannot help but weep, not because of his departure but because in that flight I saw the freedom that I yearned for so much. And I hoped for whatever deity created such a being that I would be able to meet him once more and then perhaps I may have my release from this darkness. 

*~*~*~*~**~~*~*

  
In a grand palace of light, surrounded by icy mountains, blooming flower beds, and dying trees. A black winged man sat comfortably on a plush sofa his wings spread across its back as he watched his brother pace before him. And what a man this brother was for surely if his black winged counterpart were beautiful then he would be an Adonis. His gold blond locks slicked back allowing only a few stray strands to fall over his silver – blue eyes; eyes as deep as the ocean and as cold and pale as ice. His skin was a pale tint compared to his brother's, his body tall but slim not feminine at all, sporting an athletic build and broad shoulders that gave him a grace that none had ever seen. His wings though, were immaculate in their grandeur. Instead of black they were beautiful bright silver that could rival the moon's light any night. Unlike his brother's, his feather tips were of an ebony black that flowed upward slowly getting lighter and lighter in shades until it reached its silvery perfection. 

As he paced, those perfect wings swayed from side to side, flailing incessantly as if in a vexed state. Suddenly, the white winged being stopped his pacing and gazed indifferently at the figure lazily sprawled on the sofa. 

"Harold."

"Yes Draconis?" asked the black winged beauty, Harold, a smirk playing on his lips as he saw the irked features sporting his brother's, Draconis, face.

"Tell me again, why you wish to do this king of all idiocies." 

"Ah, well that is quite simple to explain brother – for fun."

"Brother, I have never thought you a fool however, such impressions can change. Now, speak to me seriously or I will tie you to one of the rotting trees, pour dumpell waste on your wings, and let the beasts have their way with you." Draconis said his face a stone mask of seriousness. 

 Harold could not help but to grasp his ebony wings in a tight vice and look at his brother in adjacent horror while pouting, his lower lip trembling slightly. "You will do no such thing! I am the youngest and as such you can do me no wrong!" 

"Harold. I am the oldest! And as such you will answer my questions with the due respect that the oldest deserves!" Draconis's eyes narrowed slightly at his exclamation, watching his brother let go of his wings and sigh in defeat. 

"Very well." 

"Why this particular place?" asks Draconis calmly. 

"Because the person I am meaning to find is there."

"Why do you wish to mingle in this school as a mortal child?" asked Draconis stressing the 'school' as if it caused him great distaste. 

"To see all sides of him. Like I said he intrigues me and I am curious to know what kind of being he is. You see brother, had any other mortal or immortal stumbled upon me in that field…….."

"Yes, yes, after the demon's calling, in your weakened state, he or she would have taken upon them your life. For, time has destroyed the knowledge of our kind and with it the true meaning of the demon's calling." Draconis finished predicting the last of his brother's words. 

"Exactly. But, this one, when my eyes gazed into his soul, he did not flinch, did not turn his gaze, or flee……" Harold lost himself in thought and did not notice his brother staring intently at him. 

"Listen to me Harold. The mortal world is in a time of great peril, it is not like it was during father's time. Should these mortals discover what we are, we and our kind will be in great danger from the biased interpretations of what we are."  

"No one shall know. I will pose as a learner transferred from another school and live as a mortal."

"No Harold." 

"But…"

"We shall pose as you say, but you must remember the evil that threatens their world also threatens ours. We are not to get involved."

Harold scowled "Our father has already done that for us."

Draconis sighed "Our father is a fool. However, had he not killed the one of which your blood once resembled then I would not have you as my blood brother now would I?"

"A technicality in his sins." stated Harold as he smiled at his brother. 

With one wave of his slender hand, Draconis beckoned his brother to follow as he stepped outside the white palace. Silver – pale blue eyes gazed into the night sky, watching as others of his kind flew silently above, towards their own homes. Wings of all shades littered the sky at this time; crimson reds, sapphire blues, slate grays, and many more free feathers fell in a colorful rain of beauty and light. And Draconis spread his silver moon wings wide in a speed that let the chilling breeze caress the air. Turning to his black winged counterpart, he smiled as he spoke loudly. 

"Come on Harold, do not tell me that you have changed your mind after all your convincing. Let's go meet this vampire that has stolen my brother's heart and I shall judge him!" with the grace of a swan he elevated into the night sky, Harold right behind him crying out his indignity. 

"He has stolen nothing of me but my curiosity! Brother! Do not ignore me! The youngest is to never be ignored…..brother!" and in good nature they flew towards the mortal havoc that would soon ensnare them both; to a world of evil and prejudices, to a world of magic and power, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the wizardry world. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


An: woohoo chapter 2 done! Oh yeah oh yeah. I love this. Anyway I hope you like. Yes I know I made Draco a little well I don't know but I know. Keep in mind that their race is very wise and very old. Yes, voldie is still alive and was never killed by harry. Lucius and James are of the same race well were (in do time all will be revieled). Severus is a vampire who is spying for the "light" right…. The light my ass. Dumbledore will be a bastard in this story so sorry. Harry is the younger brother and as such likes to impose his privileges upon Draco since he knows that he won't say no. Please Review! Thank you. Chapter 3 coming soon. I think I better haul ass and work on chapter 10 of lost but not yet broken before ppl start trying to kill me *dodges poisoned dart* . eep!


	3. Astute Degradation

Demon's Calling

Chapter3: Astute Degradation

An: ok why are my reviews so little huh! Why!? cries It's okay I got over it after I shot myself heheh. Anyway personally I hate my summary for this story so if anyone can give me something better just like put it in the review box or something. My email is on my profile. Anyway, black dragon lady is still waiting for her chapter 19 which I must here must! Beta. Before I see her on Saturday or else I'm a dead woman heheh. Now I'm gonna shut up now.

Warnings: Draco and all his ostentatious glory. Harry well not much there but he's there anyway. Severus oh poor poor Severus. How cruel I am. Buwahahhahahaha.

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? Must I!?

I feel weak, it has been two weeks since that night of which I earned myself a nice hardy punishment for my insolence and in those two weeks my body I still healing, still bruised, still – weak.

Now, I sit at this massive table at the pedestal of this great embroidered hall and I am weary of my place for, though my senses have been dulled I can still discern the scornful looks and malicious smirks that grace my fellow professors. To the headmaster's right I see Klaith, a cruel man in my opinion. He bears a crop of light brown hair and light hazel eyes that should any other man possess them I would think them beautiful but, these eyes are cruel and contemptuous. He is the ring leader, besides the headmaster, of people that live to make me suffer in any way possible.

It saddens me, that, long ago I called these people friends and comrades, I basked in their normalcy until my foolhardy desires exposed me for what I am and labeled me a traitor. Oh, how quickly they turned on me, beat me, demeaned me, made me endure every last sin I had committed ten fold and what could I do – nothing. A shiver passes through me as I recall how they used my confidence against me, tied me down, bled me to the point where my strength was little more than that of an infant child, and did what they would with me.

All I can do is hug myself, a vain attempt at comfort from these horrific memories. I notice him, Klaith, staring at me, a wide grin on his face and a hateful look in his eyes. He winks at me and lifts his goblet to me, a silent gesture that he intends to have his fun later. Suddenly, we both tear our gazes from each other as a loud bang resonates through the hall. All the students stop their movements, curious as to who has arrived on this first day of school, after the traditional sorting of houses has already passed.

My gaze traveled slowly to the entry way, my mind really not caring who it was that had arrived but still, I am possessed by some inert curiosity. When my eyes landed on the two tall figures, I swore that if I were not already incapable of mortal death my heart would have imploding from the rapid beating it would have done. There before me stood two imposing men. One as tall as I but, boasting an imposing aura that commanded respect and adulation, his silver eyes were cold and barren having an aristocratic look of superiority and grace. His hair, blond and sleek like threaded gold, his skin pale and fair and I assumed it was soft like the feathers on a dove. However, his companion was what really had caught my attention. If it were not for the lack of wings I would have sworn I was staring into the emerald eyes of the winged man I had met not so long ago. Only, his eyes did not hold the fiery depth of crimson but were an intense emerald unlike any I have ever seen, by his stance I could tell he was more fool hardy than his companion and probably enjoyed causing trouble.

They strode gracefully and calmly down the hall stopping only mere feet from the head table, facing the headmaster. I could see their profiles from the side now since I always sat at the far end of the table furthest from everyone especially the headmaster and Klaith.

Both smiled at the headmaster and bowed their heads in respect, I could tell he was impressed by their courtesy as his eyes twinkled madly and a sloppy grin graced his features. Then just as suddenly he stood, he did not need to call the hall to calm for; every eye had stayed on the two new arrivals.

Dumbledore stood from his throne like chair and addressed the hall "Children, children! I am pleased to announce two new additions to the Hogwarts family. These two gentlemen come from Dranstrul Wizardry School in Romania. Mr. Draconis Malfoy will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Mr. Harold Potter will be a new addition to you as an exchange student. Unfortunately because he is already a seventh year and not familiar with the sorting he will not be joining any house, however he will be attending classes with the Slytherins and Griffindors as per his request."

There was a collective silence for a few seconds before loud murmuring erupted all over the great hall. Both Draconis and Harold heard murmurs and whispers along the tables, all about Draconis.

"A Malfoy. I didn't know Lucius Malfoy had a son." whispered one girl at the Slytherin table.

"He can't be his son. He's too old, maybe his brother?" murmured a boy from the Ravenclaw table.

"Probably a death eater and a Slytherin" said a Griffindor, a sneer on his face as he began to snicker with his fellow housemates. However, all the snickering and giggling ceased immediately when they noticed a silver eye staring intently at them. Although Draconis had not moved, he was clearly viewing their interaction from the corner of his cold emotionless eyes. 

Draconis turned his gaze from the now silent Griffindors and settled it stonily on the ebony haired man at the far end of the table. Although he knew far well that Harold had also heard the insipid murmurs, he also knew that although Harold was easily angered he had far more self control than he portrayed thus, allowing the blond to inspect his brother's latest interest.

Harold stood rigid as he heard all the little malevolent comments, mostly from the Griffindors, but did not allow his anger to dwell. He could not remain angry with the ignorance of children that were ill informed yet partly correct in their scornful words. After all, his father had disgraced his kind and his mortal façade by serving under a lowly creature such as Lord Voldermort. The Black haired man smiled innocently at the old man before him as he spoke.

"Harold, you may sit where you like at meals and a professor will show you to your room after dinner." said Dumbledore's, his voice a sickeningly sweet tone of a gentle and wise old man.

"Very well sir. If you will excuse me." Harold bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and strode over, much to everyone else's surprise, to the Slytherin table and sat next to a dark haired boy of fair complexion and bright eyes.

I could not believe what I had just heard, Draconis Malfoy, Malfoy – I had never known. Surely he could not be Lucius' son, a brother – no but how could he of remained hidden for so long. I could not help but stare then, there it was as cold as ice and a fury from hell itself. His eyes bore into me just like that night. A shill ran down my spine and I could no help the shiver that went through me as he continued to stare into my very soul, his stance never wavering, his eyes never blinking or diverting.

I did not hear the headmaster's words nor did I notice the sinister look on Klaith's face. It was not until the raven haired man had moved away from the front table that I broke off my gaze from Draconis. Again, my mind began to wonder and as Draconis made himself comfortable next to Klaith, to my great displeasure, my thoughts fell upon the raven night that I had met and had now encountered the closest thing to his double.

The rest of dinner came and went in this fashion, my thoughts away from the vexing notions of the real world. I had noticed that Draconis had begun a lengthy conversation about Klaith and I could not dispel the feeling of dread that crept into my soul because of it. I knew Klaith had seen my inadvertent interest in Draconis and surely he would use that weakness against me.

I also observed Harold talking adamantly with the Slytherins. His demeanor was much gentler than that of Draconis, his laughter rang through my ears like a sweet melody and I wondered if his voice was not a gift from the Sirens. Harold Potter, oddly enough it reminded me of James Potter, this Harold reminded me of one of the only true friends I ever had. Of course he had been killed long ago, so why would this man have his name, as far as I knew James Potter had not born a son in his life. As quickly as it began, dinner ended and everyone began to scatter to their respective chambers, quickly I made my way out trying to keep all attention away from myself. If I could reach my chambers I would be safe, at least for tonight. However, in a lone hallway devoid of childish life and curious eyes I felt a hand on my back and stopped dead in my tracks. The hand caressed my spine with a sweetness that almost made me sick and I tried valiantly to suppress the shudder that threatened to engulf me.

"Sevvie, Sevvie, Sevvie, trying to runaway again are we?" came the soft his across my ear as Klaith leaned in closer to me but I remained silent.

"Don't feel much for conversation tonight? Well I can remedy that now can't I?" I more sensed than actually felt the slickness of the dark wooden mahogany of his wand press into my spine painfully before a powerful jolt coursed through my body.

If such pain were possible for a vampire, in my weakened state it would surely kill me if over exposed. And as I slid to my knees, his chilling chuckles mocked me as again he pressed his wand to my vertebrae, this time near the base of my neck, and jolted me once again.

"Poor little Sevvie. Did you not think I would not notice your gawking at the new guy? You disgusting dog! Do you really believe someone of his stature would even speak to you? You seem to forget your place here Sevvie, more so than usual. Shall I teach you again?"

I knew my face encompassed that of a terrified child but, at the moment I could not careless. My only thought was to get away from him before, before.........

"Mmph!" I groaned as I hit the wall, this time face first. I could feel him grab the collar of my robes and literally drag me, for I weight that little, into an old classroom. I wanted so much to fight, to run, anything to have him stop but 'they had made sure to keep me suitably weak.  

He had me hanging limping from the ground, a tight vice on my collar, when the door creaked open and the same man as before, the same piercing silver eyes poked through it. I wanted to cry in the relief that had spread throughout my body as Klaith let go and allowed me to gather whatever shred of dignity I might still retain.

"Professor Klaith is it?" asked the blond savior calmly,his tone never betraying his emotions and his eyes unreadable.

"How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" asked Klaith with an appalling sweetness that almost made me retch.  

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore suggested that I find you so that you may direct me to my quarters."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. You wanted one on a high tower with a large window correct?"

"Yes."

"Sure, sure, just follow me and I'll show you where it is. Good night Severus." Klaith said with a pompous air about him that only made me cringe. However, it was neither his gesture nor the thought that the deities had favored me this night by sending me a savior in disguise but the pure undiluted disgust that I saw in those silver moon eyes that shocked me beyond life itself.

I had never felt more like petty garbage than at that moment and I could not help but pull my knees to my chest and weep. Weep for all the despair that could no longer linger in my heart and longed for release. Weep for the pathetic existence of my life and the fact that I would never be free of it.

An: well there you go. Chapter 3 in a nut shell. I know I know not as much angst as I would of liked but I just hate doing the sorting and coming to Hogwarts thing it's like you know that little part in the story that you don't really want to do but you have to in order to have it flow so yeah. Oh and yes I made up klaith and I hate him with a passion. Funny how that works huh. Lmao.

An2: oh yeah for anyone who does not know mythology very well. It is said that the sirens' voices enchanted many men on sea and their longing to find the song would have them crash amongst the jagged rocks of an island or something or other. I really should brush up on my mythology but you get my point. So there sticks out tongue

Ok. Listen I'm only going to say this once k so QUIET! Now ………REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Or you make me cry and I write no more. Nah I wouldn't do that that would just be cruel. Plus I'm liking the way this story is progressing way too much to stop buwahhahah.


	4. Serpent Children

Demon's Calling 

Chapter 4: Serpent Children

An: ah another chapter another bust. I hate the fact that I'm always too damn busy to type I wish I had a laptop but oh well. Anyway, I want to say thank you again for all my readers who enjoy this. And Lost but not yet broken will be updated shortly if not right after this chapter. Unless I get bitched at about studying for school! heheh

Disclaimer: ok repeat after me. 1 I'm a fool. 2 you cannot lure 3 cause it all a dream 4 I do not own. Hahahhhahahaah

Warnings: It's going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better buwhahahahah. Poor Sev. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After being led to his room Draconis bid Klaith a good night and waited patiently till the man's footsteps had disappeared completely from the hall. Draconis took a moment to look at his surroundings. Although it was nothing like the lighted manor they were accustomed to, his rooms were quiet and isolated, just like he had wished. A rather large four poster bed adorned the bedroom draped in navy blue sheets. Draconis did not care much for the small living room set that adorned a grand fireplace or the kitchen status. They were necessities but not essentials, he was however grateful for the large pool like tub that lay in the bathroom, for, it would be much easier for him to groom his wings. Keeping them hidden was a great task in itself and often made the feathers crack and crinkle. The tall blond Adonis took a moment to look out at the rather large window adjacent to the fireplace, satisfied by its grandeur he set out to look for his brother. 

Draconis's thoughts wondered over to the image of the raven haired vampire that he had encountered earlier. A fresh wave of disgust crossed his mind, although no outward presence of the feeling was visible, as he thought of how pathetic the man was. He could not understand why Harold had become so enthralled by such a creature. 

This man, neither mortal nor immortal was a disgrace to his kind. A vampire beaten and broken down like a mere dog - it was in insult to their noble line. The blond just couldn't comprehend such a thing. Never in his life had he met a creature as him. As he stepped towards his brother's chamber door, his last thoughts on the matter were of the terrified look in the vampire's eyes as he had walked in on the pair. 

"Hello Draconis." came the soft sensual voice of the black winged man. 

"Harold. I see you have settled in nicely amongst the others." stated Draconis, his voice cold and calculating. 

"Yes, though I believe I have made an error by choosing the serpent children."

"You refer to the surprised looks that surrounded you?"

"Yes. However, I believe it was the best choice to first associate myself with them."

"Hmm. Harold?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you insist this desire of yours? This vampire, he is a pathetic creature who has forgotten the true nature of his kind. For us, who have descended from the blood and magic of vampires, it is insulting and disgraceful to even find remote interest in his being."

Harold sighed before answering softly "On that night, I attempted the Demon's Calling and on that very same night a vampire should dare enter my domain during such a time. A vampire who allowed me to look into his soul and judge him. Draconis, this 'pathetic creature' as you say is atoning for a sin that has long been forgiven."

Draconis laughed at this, his tone mocking and scornful as he retorted "You have involved us in a battle that we should not be apart of Harold. I do not appreciate being lied to. I did not ask for his judgment, that, I shall give myself in time and perhaps then you will tell me the truth of this matter. Goodnight Harold." The blond ignored the shocked look on his brother's face as he turned swiftly exiting the room with all the grace of an eagle in mid flight. 

Harold seethed in repressed anger. "Damn you Draconis!" he hissed his anger not so much directed at his silver eyed counterpart but at himself. He knew the question his brother had asked but had been unable to answer it, however, it was irrelevant at this point since the blond had basically just told him that he knew perfectly well the answer that he, Harold, had not realized. Harold sighed deeply as his gaze moved towards the half moon light. Like his brother's room, he to had a large window that presented a perfect view of the night sky. 

And as his gaze lingered on the night light's comfort his thoughts remained on that of an onyx eyed vampire. "Severus Snape. What plagues your soul? What do you mourn for with such fervor that you would allow yourself to become a puppet?" he whispered to know one in particular. A sorrowful look passed his eyes as he closed them slowly whispering softly to the night air. 

"Forgive me Draconis." he whispered as his black silver tipped wings grew from his back and rapped themselves around him allowing him the comfort of their warmth for, the night was a chilled one - one of many to come. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Something is burning... 

My eyes opened rapidly with the inert realization that that something was me! I stood quickly from my bed, practically skidding into the closest darkest corner in my room. I grabbed my right arm almost willing the burning pain to go away. As I clenched my jaws to keep from crying out, my fangs dug deep into my lower lip only adding to my current discomfort. Finally after a good ten to fifteen minutes the pain subsided. I removed my clamped hand from the burn and saw it already swelling and turning an ugly black. Small welts continued to appear and pop as the skin continued to burn slightly. 

I noticed a bright stream of light on my bed exactly where my arm had been, looking up I noticed - a window. A window that was not supposes to exist within these chambers. For, no windows were apparent in the dungeon rooms of Hogwarts except for the Slytherin common room. 

I found myself staring at the window blankly and with a sigh summoned a pair of black satin curtains to cover it. Apparently I was not even safe in my own chambers. I knew it was probably the work of some Gryffindor pranksters enlisted by Klaith. After all, he is their head of house. Making sure the window was properly covered, I reached for the small supply of healing potions in a near by cupboard, still rubbing my welting arm, and took out a burn salve. 

Normally, the light of the sun would not affect me so gravely, being a pure blooded vampire and all, but the lack of blood and slow healing my body was forced to do every day had dangerously lowered my natural resistance to the sun. Now I had no choice but to hide under the shadow of night. I did my best to keep away from the light and was very thankful that my classes were in the lowly dungeons of this retched school. 

I opened my chamber door slowly not really paying attention to my surrounding until the blinding light of an unforgiving sun blinded me. I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my throat as I felt the intense burn of the light through out my body. In my blindness I think I moved away from the door and somehow ended up even deeper in the light's embrace. I felt my body tremble in pain, falling to my knees and keeping a firm hand over my eyes I wandlessly summoned any manner of cloth of sheet to shield me from the pain. I don't know how, but somehow I navigated myself under the small dining table that sat forgotten by my kitchen. 

I was gasping by now, trying to keep the burns from getting aggravated and at the same time looking through the light. Once my eyes cleared of their blindness, I began looking for the source of this misery. 

My eyes widened as I noticed that now my small living area had large clear windows that looked out to the forbidden forest. They must have been magically linked to the outside world for; I knew for a fact that the dungeons were below ground level. 

Suddenly I heard a loud pounding at the entrance to my door. However, the light from the windows would not let me answer and frankly I was terrified by who it might be. Perhaps Klaith had come to see his handy work or the headmaster. I knew someone must have heard me scream. A voice called to me from the other side of the door - no voices, there were more than one. However, they sounded more frantic as if, as if...

"Professor Snape!" cried one of the voices. I knew who it was but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to allow them entry. 

"Professor! Are you okay! Professor!" another voice cried. 

Am I ashamed? Afraid? 

Then suddenly I heard it, a prefect, one of my prefects had arrived. NO! They can't come in! All I wanted to do was cry and I wondered why I had ever given my prefects the password. 

In my despair and shame I curled my legs up to my chest, ignoring the pain from my still sizzling skin and stared at the light, the blinding ever present light, the light of my atonement that would always burn. I couldn't face them, not my children, not my Slytherins. They are the only ones - the ones who know what I am and have never judged. Yet I feel I have plagued them with my existence. I hear the door swing open as one of the prefects screamed the password. I could smell their shock and their anger and I couldn't help but curl up even more because of it. Suddenly the room began to grow dark and dull. They were covering the light, covering the windows. 

I knew who they were, the closest out of all my Slytherins, the ones who have been with me since their first year at this hell hole - Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, David Cardey, and Malcom Kardin, the Slytherin prefect. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Resident Slytherin playboy Blaise Zabini sat comfortably in a low back black leather sofa near a comfortable fire. He was currently the only seventh year Slytherin up however, it wouldn't be long before he cohorts joined him. Blaise was a tall boy with wide muscular shoulders and strong arms and legs thanks to his Quidditch training.  His hair was a light hazel that accentuated his honey brown eyes perfectly. His skin, unblemished and smooth but sporting fine little scars around the small areas of his arms and neck, some from Quidditch but most from fist fights with Gryffindors. 

Blaise tore his gaze from the fire to find his fellow Slytherins and friends coming up the stair case that led down to the Slytherin dormitories. 

"Always up." said Millicent Bulstrode, a petite girl with long dark brown hair and light green eyes and a pale complexion. 

"Always." answered Blaise as he stood from his comfy spot on the sofa and stretched eagerly. 

"Hey! Blaise you never told us what you thought of that new guy who sat next to you yesterday." came the excited but smooth voice of David Cardey, a black haired, tall boy with pale hazel eyes that looked almost gold and a lanky body. 

Blaise gave him a blank stare before recognition settled in. "Oh you mean that Potter guy?" 

"No we mean the invisible transfer student who happened to of sat next to you." said Millicent sarcastically

"I don't really know. Didn't get much of a chance to talk to the guy and frankly I was more concerned with that new professor that came with him." everyone nodded at his declaration.

The small group of three continued talking amiably as they stepped out of the Slytherin common room. They always enjoyed going to breakfast a bit earlier than the rest of the school in order to avoid the loud crowd. However, they had only passed Professor Snape's chambers by mere feet before an audacious, agonizing scream erupted from said rooms. 

They hardly kept themselves from tripping over each other before all three sped back with amazing speed to their head of house chambers. Blaise frantically began pounding on the door fearing for his head of house as the others cried out as loud as possible but not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention. 

"Millicent get Malcom now!" cried Blaise as he continued to pound on the portrait ignoring the growling protests of the portrait.  

David continued calling Severus's name but to no avail. Soon Malcom Kardin the Slytherin prefect and the only one with the password to Severus's rooms appeared. A tall imposing boy, skinny but well shaped sporting a slightly crooked nose from being broken twice in a fight, and dusty blue eyes that were hidden by dusty brown bangs. 

"Get out of the way damn it. And quite yelling before you attract someone we don't want!" he hissed at the three frantic Slytherins, who readily calmed as the prefect opened growled the password at the portrait. It swung to one side almost smacking Blaise in the process before opening the door to Severus's rooms. 

They had to shield their eyes from the sudden rush of light that greeted them inside. 

"What the hell!" cried Blaise angrily as he noticed the many large windows, magically in place around his professor's living area bombarding it with sunlight. 

All four spotted their professor curled up under the dining table, small trails of smoke were still noticeable and the welts and burns on his hands and face told exactly what had happened. They rushed to their professor's side grabbing anything they could find to cover the uninviting windows, even covering some with a thick gooey substance with the help of their wands. After making sure every instance of day light was extinguished Malcom set about lighting a few candles. Blaise and David slowed coaxed their potions master out his protective shield and guided him to a near by ragged sofa. Millicent had been smart enough to close the door before anyone noticed them inside their head of house's chambers. 

"Professor! Professor, are you okay?" asked David desperately. Blaise on the other hand was seething along with Malcom. They knew perfectly well who had done this and they knew why. All of the Slytherins knew of Severus Snape's supernatural nature. What they couldn't understand was why Snape allowed such treatment to his self. Were it to defend one of his Slytherins he would jump in front of the fires of Hades themselves but not for himself. Malcom and Blaise clenched their fists in an effort to control themselves, turning their attention to their injured professor. 

"Professor. I'm going to go into your room and get you some burning salve and a healing potion okay." said Malcom knowing that his professor was still in too much of a haze of pain to know what was going on. He came back shortly and between Millicent and himself began applying the salve to all the burned areas of skin, many of which were turning an ashy black. 

Blaise found a small goblet filled with blood on the kitchen counter 'must be his daily feeding dose from the headmaster' he mused before picking up the goblet and inspecting it. However, he was not thoroughly convinced and thus had David inspect it. The hazel eyed boy took a small whiff of the goblet and readily through it against the wall with all his might. Blood smeared against the stone wall as the goblet clattered noisily to the ground. Blaise stared at his friend. 

"Silver." growled the hazel eyed boy as he sneezed rapidly trying to get the irritating smell out of his nose. 

"What?" asked Millicent. 

"Not enough to kill or weaken a healthy vampire but for Professor Snape it would of made him either extremely sick or caused him unbearable pain for a few hours." 

All four sighed as they realized not for the first time just how much danger their professor was in his current state. Ever since they had learned of the abysmal way that the professors, especially the headmaster and professor Klaith, would treat the raven haired vampire they had made it their personal mission to protect their mentor and father figure from outsiders and himself. 

They knew all too well the consequences of prejudice and hate and for a man like Severus Snape who know longer saw a purpose in fighting their was little they could hope for. But the onyx eyed man had always been like a surrogate father to the whole of Slytherin house and thus was greatly loved by his children - his serpent children. 

After tending to his burns and wrapping them in a soft balm so that they could heal unhindered, the quartet set about removing the magical windows from the walls. 

Their movements were stopped abruptly though by the unsteady voice of their head of house. 

"Thank You." 

"Are you Okay sir? Are you sure you don't want an alternative for blood I mean any one of us would be more than..." Blaise was cut off abruptly by the frantic sound of his professor's voice. 

"No! No, I would never. It's alright but thank you none the less. You should get to breakfast you are already missing most of it I believe." 

"Sir...Alright if you're sure." Severus nodded his affirmation and watched as the four stepped out of his quarters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched them leave. My serpent's children, the shame I feel at this moment is unimaginable. For them to see me in such a state, I am truly pathetic aren't I? Not even able to protect myself from the forsaking light of the sun. 

Suddenly, cold silver eyes flash in my memory and I remember the look of disgust thrust upon me only a mere night before. I want to weep and stay in my shadowed corner but I know it is not my fate. I have cried enough and my children have seen me at my worst. How can they confide in one who can't even confide in him self? 

Many times they were there over the years when Klaith would have his fun and would be unable to reach my rooms. They spared me the indignity of being found the next day. Many times I had tried to discipline his out of control Gryffindors only to incur not only his but the headmaster's wrath as well. I knew my Slytherins suffered as well, having to deal with the prejudice of being in their house and then to have to endure the banters of their weak head of house. The blood sucking, unredeemable monster that committed unforgivable sins and still they continued on, demonstrating the true Slytherin strength of the serpent, always planning, plotting, scheming, thinking ahead without leaping first. 

I knew that if I were to leave, what little protection my sorry existence provided would be stripped bare and nothing would save them. I couldn't help the single tear that trailed down my pale placid cheek bone as I thought of them. But then, that agonizing pain and sorrow would grip my heart and squeeze with all its vigor. I was a puppet till the end and one day even this vampiric, immortal body would wither and die - Leaving them utterly alone. However, right now I could not cry for my lost children, I had too much to do, and the day had just begun. 

There would be plenty of time later. 

*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

MD: OMG! Can you believe it! I did it! Woohoo chapter 4. and not a bad length chapter given that I don't have any muses at the beginning. Now for anyone wanting an update on Lost But Not Yet Broken. Yes I am going to update. I have three scenes planned out for the next chapter so hopefully that'll be up soon if my mother doesn't stop fucking bitching gah! 

Anyway don't forget to review. I just love reading them. 


	5. Unnoticed Torment

Demon's Calling 

Chapter 5: Unnoticed Torment

AN: GAh! This sucks. I have two chapter ready for typing for this story and what am I doing……….doing crap for college classes where my professors are so stupid a three year old could teach better. *beats head on wall* And work…don't get me started on work. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Well finally I will be giving you people an update on something. But notice I kept my word on Lost but not yet broken ……….sort of. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. Please keep it coming (Black Dragon Lady and I are in competition on the review mark go figure huh. Lol) and I will appreciate any emails that I receive and reply (you know who you are so don't ask *sticks out tongue*) Anyway I think I'm actually sober right now cause I don't know what the hell I'm saying so I'm just going to get on with this chapter now. 

AN2: By the way. My Severus got kidnapped by Black Dragon Lady which is just dandy given that the man already has no freaking backbone and then gets sequestered by a maniac like BDL. Oh my poor Sev!

Harry: you know you are seriously messed up.

Warnings: I'm an Evil Bitch! Deal with it. Cause this is just going to get even more angsty for Sev not to mention a couple of others. "I hurt the ones I love" Bwuahahahahah

Disclaimer: "If ever I should own something it will be Severus Snape!" so quite hounding me! If I really owned it do you really think I'd be sharing!? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a dimly lit dungeon corridor, four young students stood stiffly, a fury that could rival the holy deities of earth.

"Those bastards!" hissed a hazel eyed boy, David, his eyes changing to border on an eerie gold. David was a born werewolf; able to transform at will except on the nights of the full moon, his animalistic temper was a thing to reckon with. However, he was one of many werewolves hiding amongst the rest of the Hogwarts population. His kind rested in every house but, went by unnoticed by the headmaster and fellow peers; being a born werewolf (as many of them were) allowed them to grow up without the Ministries knowledge of their supernatural heritage.

Therefore, the control of his temperament was essential to keeping his secret, however, in times like these when he was witness to the prejudicial injustices committed against his mentor and protector – it made his blood boil. 

Severus Snape had done nothing to deserve the humiliation and torture that he endured day after day. During the seven years that the pale hazel eyed boy had resided at the infernal school. He witnessed injustice after another, committed against his professor and always the raven haired vampire did nothing go protect himself, defend himself. David let out a growl at the thought.

"Calm down David" soothed Malcolm, the Slytherin prefect.

"It was Klaith, I know it" spat Blaise savagely "Those bastards! Why can't they leave him alone? Isn't it enough that they starve and humiliate him; they to burn and poison him to!"

Blaise felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Millicent looking at him, her eyes sad and sincere.

"Let it go. There's nothing we can do. They'll do worse if we interfere"

Blaise sighed in defeat "I know….Its just – he's a vampire, he's stronger, faster and yet he doesn't fight back – why?"

Before anyone could utter a response, a chilling chuckle echoed through the dimly lit corridor. Light steps, predatory steps echoed silently as they neared; the eerie chuckle sliced through their very bones, coiling around them, slithering its venomous tone into the crook of their spines. They knew who the malicious creature was, the one person that all Slytherins loathed and feared at the same time, and one whose manic glint struck like ice into their very cores. Blaise could do nothing but utter his name with the purest hate of hell.  

"Klaith"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After my four Slytherins left, I carefully gathered my wand. My still blistering fingers painfully curled around the cool slender wood and I removed the magical windows. As soon as the inviting shadows of darkness surrounded me, I let my wand slip soundlessly from my trembling hand with a low click as it hit the stone floor. Never, have I been more thankful for Malcolm's knowledge of healing potions. Although, the boy is abysmal at all other potions that do not incorporate healing factors – a complete mystery as to the fundamentals of that particular talent. 

It is a painful realization to me that my children have become accustomed to my weakness. That they are able to enter my chambers with little apprehension and immediately act on whatever site is before them, that they know intimately what healing potions have the most effect on my rotting corpse. However, I fight back the urge to curl up and weep at the knowledge that my children, my Slytherins would give their blood – to save me. A pathetic creature as I, whose own worthlessness prevents me from protecting those too innocent to understand the prejudice around them, who have found their own strength and in turn must protect me. I am truly undeserving of their devotion – their trust. 

Slowly, I drag my burned body to the lavatory; I have no time to re-shower or to properly dress my wounds. I view myself in the mirror hoping to salvage at least a dignified appearance but am stonewalled by my own horrid state: angry red burns mar my pale smoldering skin, bloody welts pulse with the lingering pain of the daylight's harsh treatment, and I feel a cold rage rise within me. Pathetically I strike the offending image with my still burning fist; however, my attempt is in vain. I succeed only in bursting the newly formed blisters of my hand and the mirror remains unmarred. 

I truly am a pathetic sight. Where once in my vampire youth I was strong, quick, and nearly unstoppable, I was also cocky and foolish. My foolishness has cost me more than I could have ever imagined. A bitter laugh rips from my throat at these thoughts 'Foolishness indeed'. 

Quickly placing a glamour spell on myself, I step as quickly as my limping form will allow and exit my chambers. Keeping to the shadows, I hope that Malcolm and the others are well and eating in the great hall. 

Unfortunately, I am not so fortunate. Now, only meters from the great hall, I stand before my keeper. 

His voice is like a cold blanket of ice, freezing my very core. His gentle demeanor but ruthless controls are all evident to me now. He will console you, comfort you, and then – plunge you into the depths of hell. He is my savior and my tormentor; often I find myself believing Klaith's words, even more so when I look at this man. A vampire with no power, no will, and no worth, a dog with no more bite than his mangy worthless bark. 

And as this man, this ageing deceitful man leads me into a secluded class; I know that Klaith speaks an inevitable truth, one that I am quickly learning to accept. 

"Severus" the soft murmur startles me, but I know it is a farce, a way to calm the rampant beast before striking the blow. 

"Yes headmaster?" 

And there it is, the pull of a spell, an unexpected pain that rises up my calves forcing me to my knees. My eyes blur momentarily but can still make out his silhouette as he nears.

"It is time we had little talk Severus" 

I cannot help the fear that surfaces within me, I vaguely that Klaith is no where near.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, well, well, four little serpents all coiled up" chuckled Klaith as he neared the quartet. 

Blaise needed to be held back by all three Slytherins as the light brunette man continued his mocking rant. 

"I must ask little serpents; did dear, dear Sevvie enjoy his gift?"

Immediately, David released his hold on Blaise, opting to tear the man's throat out, only to be restrained by (ironically enough) Blaise. With no way to get at the so called professor before him, David decided to scream his anger at the man. 

"You bastard! You could've killed him!"

Klaith let out a bark of laughter as he gazed at each child before him, his sights lingering momentarily on the length form of Blaise whose eyes narrowed dangerously at the look. 

He walked heavily around the group, his smile sending shivers down the Slytherin's spines. His hazel eyes were piercing and calculating like those of a treacherous vulture, narrow and holding madness beneath their cruel depths.

"What are you doing here Klaith?" Blaise practically spat the name. 

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Zabini, such disrespect. I expected better from my dear Sevvie's house – shall I confront him about it? Hmmm?"

Blaise was shaking, his rage desperately wanting release "no more than what your damn house does, you filthy excuse for a teacher!"

Silence resounded like a sharp echo throughout the dank corridor. Malcolm, Millicent, and David could only stare between their friend and professor, as they stared each other down. Suddenly, without warning Klaith grinned excitedly. 

"Very good little serpent, but why such hostility? I only mean to answer your question."

"What question?" 

"Why the one that troubles you so."

Blaise snorted "we already know that it is your fear of Professor Snape".

For a moment Klaith's manic smirk vanished, a deadly look marred his face before he burst into loud bouts of laughs. They were hollow laughs, reeking of cruel sadism.

"Afraid? Of an animal! He is nothing but a dog trained to be the strung marionette at my feet. I merely keep him in his place."

"Professor Snape doesn't deserve what you do to him!" screamed Blaise. 

Klaith only grinned even more, a wild glint in his eyes as he strode around the group. His steps were silent, predatory, waiting to strike at the first sign of movement. 

"Little serpents should watch their tongues – they might find it missing."

Blaise could not stop the smirk, demonstrating his Slytherin pride and cunning, at the man before him "don't underestimate a Slytherin *Professor*" stressing the title as if he were insignificant. Klaith suddenly stopped his pacing, his malevolent smirk gone from his features, his eyes narrowed, his face a contortion of rage as he grabbed Blaise by the collar, furiously pressing him against the wall. 

Malcolm, Millicent, and David immediately took out their wands, pointing them at the unstable professor. However, before they could utter a curse the hazel eyed man summoned an imobulus curse on them all, inhibiting their movements. The ever present malignant smirk returned as the light haired man turned back towards a still pinned Blaise. The dark haired boy couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation at the wanton look in the man's eyes. 

Klaith lent into Blaise, sniffing at the young skin of the boy's jaw "mmm, you know what's the most difficult to do?"

Blaise shook his head too shocked to answer. Klaith took a deep breath, the heat of his lips tingling Blaise's ear, making him shiver, not in pleasure but in pure loathing disgust. 

"I do so love, taming little serpents."

"Hello!" sounded the loud voice of an approaching male figure.

Startled by the unexpected presence, Klaith flung Blaise away, removing the imobulus spell quickly right before the image of one Harold Potter appeared out of the darkness. His intense emerald eyes were bright like a fathomless emerald aurora, a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Ah, hello – I believe I'm lost."

Klaith flashed the raven haired boy a brilliant smile. Harold spared him a small grin before his eyes settled on the disheveled four at his feet. 

"Mr. Potter is it? You are very far off."

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed me to explore the castle and the houses. However, my curiosity of the Slytherins has led me to my current dilemma…" Harold let a small light chuckle "apparently they are much more difficult to navigate". 

To the four Slytherins, who had straightened themselves up, it was obvious that Klaith was extremely annoyed by the intrusion; his eyes shown with an irritated rage that belied the friendly smile on his features. 

"Come along then, I will show you the way back" said Klaith, his voice strained as his vexation increased.

"Thank you professor, but you need not trouble yourself. I am sure that I can find my way. After all are not the four beside you Slytherins?" 

Klaith gave the raven haired man an almost psychotic grin "yes, indeed they are. I hope to see you in class Mr. Potter".

Harold waved unceremoniously at the hazel eyed man as he walked off "I'll be sure not to be late professor!"

As Klaith walked away, the creases on his face giving away his scowl; the raven haired man turned his bright aloof eyes on the four beside him. All four remained still, apprehension tightly knotted in their very bones. Neither dared believe that the raven haired boy was ignorant to Klaith's motives. 

Blaise however, wearily approached the boy, deciding to ignore what had just happened in favor of playing innocent. 

"We can show you to the great hall"

Harold chuckled lightly, his smooth gentle voice rolled over them like a soft blanket cradling a new born cub. 

"Humility can be far more powerful than pride. Your enemies rely of pride" Harold smiled sweetly at them as he began to walk down the corridor " I hope to have a fitting conversation with you" he gave them a small save as he continued trekking through the darkness. 

Millicent being the ever present quick thinker, immediately called out to the mysterious boy. Harold stopped mid-step; however, he did not turn or spoke, merely stood relaxed awaiting whatever would happen. Malcolm was the first to move, slowly inching his way towards Harold. The tall prefect hesitantly placed a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. Harold turned and faced the dark eyed boy in front of him. Powerful emerald eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. Soon Blaise, Millicent, and David followed, standing in front of Harold. 

"Maybe we can start today" said Blaise. 

However, Harold understood well what the brunette meant and smiled triumphantly "tell me of your professor?"

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

"My dear boy, why do you persist in disobeying me?"

I tried to answer; disobedience – I cannot recall such a thing. I am so confused, what have I done? What was my flaw? I am afraid of the answer and terrified of not knowing. I can feel my lips move forming the words of confusion. However, he does not allow it, will not allow it as he interrupts my futility. 

"You did not drink the blood."

I recalled a goblet filled with warm crimson sitting on the table in which I hid under. However, within the haze of my pain I could only recall the loud crash of metal on stone and the steady drip of the crimson nectar, so rarely given to me, flowing down into a pool on my chamber's floor. I remember the sharp crack and disgust in David's voice as he growled. And through it all I only evoke two words "blood" and "silver". 

A sudden pain woke me from my stupor; I realize the sting on my cheek where his hand met flesh. "Answer me" his voice is deadly in its seriousness.

"No. Sir" 

I felt the warmth of his claw like fingers, brittle and old – skeletal almost in their deceitful fragility, grasp my chin in a painful vice. I could not help the flinch that coursed through my body as he lifted my head to meet his dispassionate and calculating eyes. 

"I give you shelter, feed you the blood that will keep your worthless hide sane, protect you, allow you the freedom of your rooms – and you do nothing but continue in your impudence. Must I teach you again Severus?"

My eyes widen, laced with fear as I frantically shake my head – a hard task when your chin is being held in place, but my voice is useless to me now. 

Then, suddenly, the bearded man stretched out his empty hand and within a fraction of a second a bronze goblet materialized within it. He held my frightened gaze as his grip tightened, I winced at the tight pressure but my eyes never left his. From the corner of my eye I could see the goblet inching closer to me, until finally it lay only mere centimeters from my mouth. I heard his voice, booming with authority and commanding obedience.

"Drink"

Before I could even think of the goblet's contents, the dark coppery taste had already begun to trickle into my mouth. I drank greedily, forgetting my apprehension and fear – forgetting what may be mingled in the blood that I had been denied for so long, milking the bronze cup for all it could offer. I felt warm trickles of its sustenance, its potency flow down the corners of my lips, as Dumbledore tipped the cup even more. Releasing me from his grasp, I arched into the sweet taste, my knees never leaving the ground. I darted out my tongue licking desperately at the residue within the cup like a child licking the bowl of left over brownie mix. The smile on the old man's lips did not pass my senses: a malicious, cunning, deceitful smile. His pet had obeyed immaculately.

The sudden tinge in the air caused my nose to burn. As I returned from the folds of my thirst, I notice the tangy smell of metal – of liquid metal. The burning smell mixed with a touch of jasmine and newly made tar. 

'NO! No, no, no' my mind chants, screams over and over as my eyes widen in terror at the realization that I have come to. I thrust the empty goblet away, scooting my body away from the man before me. Suddenly, I become aware of the burning , terrible burning flowing down my esophagus, the twisting and painful knotting in my stomach, the left over crust that were once my lips – the fell of liquid death. Though as a vampire I strive to remain vigilant of this "liquid death" but it is too late. It is in my body, in my very blood, burning and decaying me from the inside, not killing me but making me weaker and sicker than I have ever felt. And as I bend over moaning over the suddenly cramping pain in my abdomen, I can only utter one word, one word that has completely invaded me. 

"Silver"

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Draconis stood in the shadows of an abandoned supply room, watching silently as the old white bearded headmaster strode calmly around the kneeling vampire. Draconis knew very well that the headmaster was more than he seemed. However, it disgusted the blond to see the extent of the vampire's weakness. 'Fool of a child' thought Draconis as he continued to view the scene in complete silence. 

Draconis had seen the pair enter the abandoned class as he had turned the corner. At first, he had continued his stroll, disregarding the scene; however the strong stench of burned flesh and feel of complete agony quickly shifted his desire. Thus, he had quietly entered the adjoining supply room; using the shadows to watch through the door connecting both rooms. 

He watched with growing rage as the vampire allowed a mortal to abuse and belittle him. The old mortal fool had materialized a goblet, and the pale skinned man immediately recognized the scent of blood that permeated from the goblet. However, his senses were not so easily fooled, for he recognized the tangy burning smell of liquid silver. 'Fool! See beyond the thirst! Do not drink!' thought Draconis franticly. However, his heed went unheard as the thirst overcame the raven haired vampire. The Blond, silver eyed man stared in frozen repugnance as the pale immortal began to lap at the goblet like a starved dog. The degradation only continued as the pathetic creature finally caught scent of his plight and hurled himself from the old man, trembling in what Draconis could only discern as complete and utter terror. Suddenly, the cunning old fool spoke, his voice a deceptive gentleness "very good my dear boy. You will adapt in time, now I believe you have a class to teach."

"Yessss…S..s..sir"

"Get up."

Draconis observed in morbid fascination as the raven haired man used the stone wall to prop himself upon shaky feet. Even after ingesting an entire goblet of silver laced blood, he had the will to stand, even as the silver ate at his insides and liquefied his muscles; he stood and even took a few steps. 'So, vampire, are you more than just a vampire with no fangs?' thought Draconis as he impassively watched the stumbling figure reach for the door. 

"Oh… and Severus" called the headmaster.

"Yessss…sir?" his lips cracked and bled as the raven haired man uttered the words. Draconis could see the visible flinch in his stance, but could not determine if it were from the old man's presence or the burned and abused vocal chords throbbing in pain. Then again it could be both. 

"The windows will remain"

Draconis could almost taste the disbelief that radiated off the vampire as he stared unblinking at the headmaster. His lips forming the words but his voice unable to connect sound to them, until finally he relented and gave only a small nod of acceptance to the order. The two figures retreated from the room, Severus at a much slower pace, Draconis stayed in the confines of the supply room going over what he had just witnessed. 

"The leash on you must be cut. I will see the truth behind your veil vampire. And for my brother's sake, prove my judgment false. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An: phew finished. And what am I doing while I'm doing this? I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DOING MY RESEARCH PAPER GAH! I swear I am going to fail *cries* anyway I hope all of you enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews on both stories. Please keep them coming cause they really do motivate me I'm not kidding. Girl with low self esteem over here! Lmao.

Anyway, Lost But Not Yet Broken will be updated soon, well more after my finals which end next week woohoo! So bare with me here. The next chapter to this is coming along nicely and I already have plans for a sequel. Yeah it is going to get a lot more angsty by the way. 


	6. Vermilion Renaissance

Demon's Calling

Chapter 6: Vermilion Renaissance

An: Whoa what a trip. Alright I want to know where all of my reviewers are although I know that lately I haven't been updating quite as much, but! I have an excuse. Believe it or not I found 12 worm viruses in my computer right now which is screwing it up royally.

An: Anyway enough with my blabbering already. I promise that I will be starting to update more frequently. OH and Black Dragon Lady will be restarting "Demon Tears" Although she says….. That I am not helping, that's because her dumbass didn't tell me. I hope those who have read the original story will enjoy this new revised version that we are trying to do.

Warnings: More Sev angst, lots more. Harry finally gets a clue and well what more do you want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus walked stiffly through the cold dungeon room of his potion's class. Routinely checking his pupils' potions for consistency and accuracy, he gave small praises to those who succeeded and corrected those who were not as adept in the art of potion's making. However, Severus kept his steps light and slow, moving only when needed. He had felt considerably week in the past few days since his new silver laced diet had begun. Everyday he found himself feeling heavier and it had become increasingly harder to stand in the morning rise. He suffered many burns from the coverless windows that poured sunlight into his rooms like and endless river. Fortunately, Malcolm, his Slytherin Prefect, had taken it upon himself to creep into his rooms and cover the windows before the raven haired man stepped out of his bedchamber. This had allowed a subtle ease in the pain that Severus had been enduring. However, today, as he stepped slowly around the room filled with his seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors, he felt the stirring of death warmed over in his belly, and the rotting of flesh prickling his shallow bones and pale skin.

Suddenly his vision blurred and his steps stumbled, his body swaying in the effort to remain erect. The raven haired man braced himself against the stone wall with a firm hand as he tried to make his way to his desk. A few more steps, just a few, the tall slim man gasped softly as every step suddenly began to cause stabbing pains in his abdomen.

His focus solely on the increasing agony in his abdomen and the fact that he did not wish to alert his students, Severus didn't notice the small group of Slytherins approaching him quietly or the green eyed boy staring at him with such intensity that it would freeze water and melt sand. Suddenly, the intense stabbing in his abdomen shifted and vanished, Severus tried to straighten himself, however as he moved away from the stone cold wall the pain returned with a fury that took everything the raven haired man had, not to scream. He doubled over, his knees hitting the stone floor hard as he hunched himself into a ball in an effort to quell the pain. Hacking coughs erupted from his throat and he vaguely had the feeling a hand, gentle hands on him; comforting him, and soothing him. He heard the quiet whispers of young voices laced in worry asking him over and over what was wrong.

What was wrong indeed, for Severus had never felt the touch of death as he felt it at that moment. The cold sliver of liquid agony rising from within him, the slow torture of decay and detriment enter his flesh and consume his soul as he gasped from the pain and coughed his throat raw in the need to empty the feeling of death, the air of terror from his very being.

Blaise and David quickly rushed to their fallen professor. They had been watching his agonizingly slow movement through the lecture but had deterred in acknowledging it for his own sake. The Gryffindors after all would use any slight weakness about the professor to their advantage. However, as their professor began supporting himself against the far wall, they grew more concerned. At that point David had decided to go to the raven haired man but a tight grip on his wrist had stopped him dead. The young werewolf had turned towards the intrusion only to find the firm gaze of Harold staring back at him. Harold had shaken his head in a silent command that offered no argument. Thus, David settled back to watching his professor suffer whatever it was that ailed him.

However when Severus had eventually doubled over, that had been the final straw for the Slytherin pair and they hurried to the head of house's side; Harold continued to stare intently at the suffering at the suffering man, not yet moving to his aid until the prudent time.

However, the sudden stilling of movement caught his eye, he watched as Blaise and David stepped away from their professor who was heaving heavily. Then without warning the raven haired man became still. For long moments that were in reality only minute seconds of time, Severus Snape did not move, did not make on whisper of a sound; then just as quickly as it came, it went and with it all pretense.

Severus suddenly began retching on the floor with a force that would leave his throat raw for many weeks. However, as their professor retched not on e sound was uttered from those amongst the room. Even Harold was momentarily floored by what he saw.

Their before them lay a man retching what could only look like black blood; it was a sickening site, blood as black as night oozed from the vampire's mouth and then flowed thickly on to the stone floor, the air around them suddenly began to reek with the smell of decay and rot as well as the scent of freshly burning flesh as the black liquid burned the man's lips and throat only to sizzle slightly on the floor below.

Finally, with some effort Blaise arose from his stupor and quickly headed to his professor's side.

"Stop!"

Blaise ceased moving instantly at the command. Harold stood quickly and with meaning in his stride came to stand next to David, who was still far way from the retching professor.

"Do not touch him. Make sure that the blood does not touch you as well" said Harold, a sympathetic look towards the fallen vampire.

"Why?" asked David, as the rest of the class listened intently

"I would have thought that someone such as you would know the scent and look of dead blood. Death in its most tangible form."

"Silver?"

"Yes. This black defilement; it gives life to the dead and death to the living."

"How do you know all this!" screamed a small thin blond haired girl, sporting the Gryffindor badge on her robe.

"You forget that Professor Malfoy was my teacher at my previous school, he teaches a lot more than just Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Harold coolly.

"What can we do?" asked Blaise quietly, his features a web of concern as he looked at the worn body of his professor gasping as if in need of a breath that would not come.

"I do not know" said Harold sadly, his heart aching at the broken form of the man before him and unable to truly come to his aid for, it would give him away and that – could not happen at any cost.

Harold sighed deeply before turning to David, his eyes holding the boys gaze firmly before he spoke.

"You of all people cannot come near him" whispered Harold knowing full well that the young werewolf would hear him clearly.

David nodded his amber eyes, sharper than any hawks, stared at the raven haired boy before him, a silent message transpired between the two before they turned back to the immobile professor.

Suddenly Severus' crouched form stilled for a fraction of a section before retching violently onto the stone black floor. Many of the Gryffindors sneered in disgust, while the Slytherins fought a losing battle, wanting desperately to aid their fallen mentor. Many of them owed a debt of gratitude to the man for protecting them from the perverse pleasures of Klaith's detentions and his influences within the Lion's den, but could do nothing but watch as their professor suffered and burned from the inside out.

Time came and went, no one noticed that end of the class period had long passed. None made a move to leave until the loud bang of the dungeon door being opened resounded throughout the class like a drum. Everyone turned stunned eyes towards the door. There, with arms crossed and a cold icy scowl on his face stood the beautifully pale form of Draconis Malfoy. He stepped lightly and gracefully into the classroom not bothering to take in his surroundings and turned his look on Harold who held it steady yet submissively like a student caught in the act of something mischievous.

"Is my class not important enough to adhere to proper attendance?" said Draconis his voice cold and cutting yet calm.

"Professor we don't know what to do. Harold said not to go near him, we need your help professor!" cried David his pale gold like eyes pleading desperately as they glared into the man's stony silver pools. Draconis knew this boy to be a werewolf, one of many wolf children within this school and all of noble clans. These children were pure and selfless, like the true wolf clans of past times, they were taught to embrace their gift and control it with keen discipline. Draconis was truly impressed by this boy who led his life amongst secrecy and caution.

Draconis looked around the class and with a commanding boom in his voice instructed everyone to leave to their next class. Slowly they exited the room leaving only Harold, Blaise, and David behind.

"Did you not hear me?" asked the blond haired man coldly.

"Are you going to help him?" asked Blaise he eyes challenging and angry as if expecting the man before him to laugh at his professors plight.

"I help those who are deserving boy. Now do as I say before you test my patience."

"You…." Blaise suddenly felt his arm being pulled by Harold who gave him and hard glare before shaking his head. I was a clear sign not to anger Draconis and Blaise felt he needed to heed this warning thus, sighing he nodded his head and turned back to the pale man before him.

"I am sorry."

"Go."

Blaise and David left quietly but not before looking back at their fallen professor, who continued to gasp and moan in the agony that was liquid death. Draconis heard the timid whisper of a quiet and grateful "thank you" from David before the boy vanished through the door.

"Draconis?"

The silver eyed man looked at his brother, a burrowing stare that would send any other cowering, any except Harold.

"Yes?"

"What are you to do Draconis?"

"Go Harold and present your next performance in this game you play. I will take care of the vampire."

The raven haired man looked pleadingly into his brother's eyes but followed his instructions none the less "very well. But tell me, can he be saved?"

"No"

"I do not understand"

"His strength is like a summer rose, Harold. He will not survive this ordeal as he is now."

"I see. As the oldest, it is your judgment." Harold walked out of the class, closing the door behind him, leaving the tall fair skinned man to his charge.

Draconis looked at the man currently kneeling, holding his abdomen in evident agony. Slowly he walked towards the vampire being careful not to touch the black ooze that covered the floor; he came to stand behind the raven haired vampire.

"Tell me vampire, is this the penance that you endure for the worthless sins that plague your soul?"

Draconis received no response except for the soft moan of woe that consumed the man. Draconis violently fisted a clump of thin greasy hair and painfully pulled the kneeling man's head back, exposing his disheveled face and neck.

The burn marks that occurred within him ran clearly down the outward skin of his throat, his lips chapped and peeled from the continuous vomiting. His face marked tear tracks of endless torment and shame.

"What is your shame vampire? That you would allow this desecration of your body to occur, that you would allow such abuse on your person and swallow the pride that is your clan. Yes vampire I know of what clan you come from and of your status, so tell me have you found redemption through this foolish irreverence of yours. Or do you enjoy this abominable existence? Shall I end it for you vampire or do you wish for more? Tell me now or be judged by one as I and you will know me as I am!"

Severus coughed harshly and he attempted to clear his torn and abused throat from the remnants of dead blood. A thin trail ran down the corner of his mouth smoldering the skin it touched, but Severus did not care any more. He heard the words and something drew him to answer honestly.

Onyx colored eyes, deeper than a moonless night stared into the blond haired man's and for a moment Draconis could feel the despair that rolled off the man. However, he continued to glare coldly into the black dull eyes. What he saw was not a man seeking redemption but a vampire seeking forgiveness. For the first time since his arrival Draconis understood what Harold saw, on fateful night, in this lowly being. However, there was still much more to behold before his judgment could be final.

"I see your soul vampire" said Draconis releasing the painful grip on the other man's hair. Quickly the silver eyed man brought his wrist to his mouth, swiftly creating a thin cut across the pale flesh with an extended fang, which went unseen by Severus since he had his eyes closed, and allowed small droplets to fall on the dead oozing liquid at their feet. A small white glow shimmered momentarily as the black substance became a ghostly ash that was swept away until nothing was left but the original stone the lay before them. The blood had been cleansed and then disintegrated until it left no mark.

Draconis then kneeled gently in front of a semi-conscious Severus extending his hands; long graceful fingers gathered each side of the raven haired man's face as the blonde inched himself closer to his face, his lips forming the words "to see without seeing is to walk the blind path vampire. This is not the way that is ordained for you. When will you show me the true strength of your character vampire?" and with those whispered words he felt the soft flutter of soft thin lips against his own. They were a warm touch against the cold burn within him and the raven haired man began to feel the pain ease from his person. The sensation of Hades flames no longer exhibited unimaginable agony but were merely a small ache in comparison. The churning of death and decay within his being vanished completely and Severus once again felt whole, albeit weaker, but no longer did he feel the stir of liquid death within him, he shed small tears of joy in his relief from the harrowing nightmare that had beheld him.

All too soon the soft sensual lips moved away from him and the slender fingers that held him released their gentle hold. Severus lowered his head, exhausted and his throat still sore from its previous abuse. However, when the silver eyed man before him rose to his feet, Severus lifted his gaze immediately to the man.

"Thank you" came the quiet raspy voice of the raven haired man.

"Save your thanks vampire, remember my words, there is a great battle coming vampire and you will show me your worth before its arrival or I will kill you myself" said Draconis his voice as sharp as a finely sharpen blade slicing through flesh and bone alike. There was no mercy in his tone and Severus knew that this man was more than what he seemed. Suddenly Severus had a new fear; not of death, but of failure.

Severus stood shakily as he watched the pale haired man walk quietly out of his class, his steps hardly heard as they softly padded down the hall leaving a very confused but grateful vampire behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed rather quickly to Draconis. Having done what needed to be done with the vampire, the rest of the day's activities seemed like nothing more than a blur. Of course he had had to endure the snide ignorance of the older children as they ridiculed their potions professor, but that was hardly any concern of his. Having finished his routine appearance at dinner the blond haired man made his way to his room.

Taking off his pearl white robes, he laid them out neatly on the large canopy bed and entered the very grand bathroom that resided to his left. Inside there was a large pool size bath befitting the length of his extensive wings, he slowly undressed himself and began to extend beautiful white feathered appendages from his back. They flapped momentarily as if shaking out the feeling cramped unpleasantness. Draconis submerged himself in the warm soapy water his feathery wings creating small splashes as they moved and flapped in the water. The pale skinned man began pruning the front feathers of his wings, sliding gentle fingers between them as the water drenched the silky feathers.

Suddenly, soft pristine fingers glided gently between the soaked feathers of his back. Slowly parting and pruning the rumpled feathers back into clean smoothness. Then, gentle hands slid around his waist and up his side hugging him from behind as the light whispered touch of black feathers encircled him with warmth and comfort. Draconis heard the small whisper and light touch of moving lips brushing against the tender flesh of his back.

"It is uncomfortable reaching for the back feathers is it not?"

"Yes. Always"

"Thank You"

"There is nothing to thank, this changes nothing for him. As I said he will not survive."

"You showed compassion even though it was not required of you. For that, I thank you."

"Will you help me finish the back of them?"

"Of course, it must vex you to have them hidden for so long. Forgive me - I have brought you great distress."

"Never Harold" Draconis turned his face towards the raven haired man behind him, a soft smile on his face and a loving gaze in his eyes "for your happiness brother I would endure Hades' fury itself. Never doubt it."

Harold smiled then chuckled loudly "If you prune your feathers anymore they will become translucent."

"Humph, and if yours become any filthier they will become darker than the bottomless wholes of Darshka" Harold pouted at the small jab but gave a feral grin when he jumped on the blonde's back submerging him under the warm water.

Harold laughed even harder when his brother resurfaced, blond locks plastered to the front of his face, wings ruffled and shaking off water, and an evil glare of death in his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"For that Harold, I will not help you with your pruning"

Harold's laughter died momentarily "oh Draconis". Harold wrapped his arms tightly around the man before him, laying his head on his firm back "you will never leave me right Draconis?"

Draconis sighed, sometimes he wanted to tear Lucius apart for his betrayal, but Harold and he knew Harold had forgiven him. Harold who had the purest heart of all their people and the blond feared for his brother's plight in the battle ahead. However, he could not hold back the soft smile that came to his lips "no Harold I shall never leave you".

With that both men began the process of pruning each others wings, each content in the comfort of brotherhood; for now that was enough but many challenges still lay ahead, this realization was not dawned upon just by the winged duo but by a certain raven haired vampire as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: well there it is. I hope everyone likes it. Remember I love reviews the more I get the more I want to write. M.O.T.I.V.A.T.I.O.N!

An: I apologize if the last scene between Draconis and Harold was a bit odd especially with their characters and everything but I thought it would be good to see a bit more of the interaction between brothers. OH and the bath thing is completely innocent but I'll let you come up with your own conclusions. Buwhahahhah.

Lost But Not Yet Broken 12 will be up soon. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers who have patiently been waiting for my slow ass carcass to update. But hey at least I don't update on a yearly basis huh? Lol.

Next Chapter: ………..I don't freaking know. Have to wait to find out.

REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR I AM A PATHETIC BEING!


	7. Beast's Thirst

Demon's Calling

Chapter 7: Beast's Thirst

AN: Ok so here I am. The next chapter, I love how this is turning out. I have many plans for this fic. I know I'm taking long update my fics, I am sorry about that I really am trying but I have higher priorities (school, work, homework, etc.) It sucks really. But I promise I'm going to make an effort and that these fics will be finished. I have many more ideas for future fics but I will finish these first. Oh by the way! HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! I won't specify a holiday because well not every one celebrates the same thing right so let's not be biased.

Warning: Angst. When is there not. Sev and Klaith possibility. Draconis is well himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…I want a three foot essay on the effects of Chimeras and their deceptive charms done by Friday. Before I endure any mundane protests, the deadline is set and will not be changed. Chimeras are very commonly found in any text thus, it should not take any abundance of time to complete this task. If you cannot manage your time even for a pitiful three foot parchment then you have no reason being in my class or any other. Dismissed" said Draconis' commanding voice. Cold silver eyes watched passively as the rather large class of seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Only three days had passed since he had healed the vampire, Severus Snape, from certain oblivion. The vampire seemed to have recovered nicely considering circumstances, but still, the sickly, fragility of his body remained as obvious as daylight. Draconis knew these men were breaking the creature, slowly tearing him apart until nothing remained but a rabid animal. It was a cruel torture, one that disgusted Draconis and made him want to tear their very bodies to shreds. Yet, he it was not his fight, no, he wanted to know, to see, why – why did this proud creature allow such brutality on his person? Why endure it?

The blond man sighed loudly as if attempting to exhale such questions out of his mine. He knew Harold had his purpose and his reasons but as was custom amongst his people. Harold could not and would not take his chosen one without the blessing of the oldest familiar. And since their father, Lucius, was nothing more than a disgrace to their kind, it was left to Draconis to judge this, Severus Snape.

Harold had apparently become an ever comforting presence to the serpent house, effectively weaving himself into their hearts and their trust. Hopefully, the silver eyed man's judgment could be announced before the perceived battle arrived. Draconis had no desire to be caught within the fight of mortals. Alas, it seemed that this chosen vampire was much more in raveled in this web than he had originally perceived.

As the white winged man left his class to enjoy a bit of silence in his chambers, the loud booming crash of a suit of armor echoed through the hall. Draconis sighed deeply before turning around the corner to see what the commotion was. Soon his eyes fell on the lithe form of the honey eyed Slytherin boy, Blaise, arguing heatedly with a grinning Professor Klaith. Not bothering to come closer as he was already able to hear what was happening he made sure to keep out of site from Klaith's vision.

Klaith, now there was a dangerous creature if Draconis had ever seen one. The man was as much a complexity to the blond as the vampire. For all intents and purposes, Klaith possessed the deceptive characteristics of a humble and kind man. Handsome and soft featured, and yet there was such an inhuman cruelty to his eyes. That it could frighten any demon back to the cold shadows of the nether world. This was a man that Draconis could not predict and yet could read so clearly. There was nothing in his heart but cruel malice and sadistic pleasure for the pain of others. He lusted for pain and bathed in the delights of torture and manipulation. This man could scare the devil himself. Draconis knew to have careful treading around this man.

And yet, his soul focus was to see the vampire suffer, Draconis had seen it when ever he was near the two, Snape's terror, Klaith's sadistic pleasure at instilling it. No, Draconis knew this man for what he was; Hades had no fear of him for he was the epitome of the devil's flames. However, as he heard the conversation between the boy and the beast, he knew that Klaith would be a dangerous enemy in the future if not already. No – Klaith was no fool, and Harold would no doubt have realized it as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise, Millicent, and David walked calmly down the far corridor away from there current DADA class. All three of them had been extremely grateful to Professor Malfoy for helping their head of house and had even begun trusting Harold. However, they still remained weary of the blond silver eyed man. The crafty Slytherins did not know what their DADA Professor had done for their head of house but whatever it was had completely cleared the silver poisoning from the vampire's body. Unfortunately, he still looked just as weak and unhealthy as before, worse even considering the burn tracks, that the retching had caused, across his throat were still healing progressively slowly and caused his voice to sound like a hoarse cough rather than its usual silky baritone. The Slytherins all saw the almost imperceptible winces of pain the Professor made when ever he spoke and the tired shadows under the hollows of his eyes.

"Blaise, we should go see Professor Snape…"said David.

"Yeah, make sure he's resting at least a little considering…" continued Millicent.

"I know. We'll find Malcolm after our last class and go see the Professor privately and make sure…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite little snake scum trio" announced the mocking tone of a red haired boy. His freckled cheeks accentuated his dark brown eyes, mocking and laced with satisfactory pleasure as he looked down upon the Slytherins. He was one of Klaith's favorite students and the boy was always eager to get the man's approval.

"Yes, Weasley to think, that sentence had more than five words, but then again you can't really count repetition now can you" sneered Blaise.

The red haired boy's face quickly turned from a pale shade of white to a hard red as he shook in silent fury. Then just as suddenly the dark eyed boy smiled maliciously which was then followed by a boisterous crash as a group of his fellow Gryffindor friends and accomplices toppled over a suit of armor and then quickly retreated into the neighboring hall.

"And what pray tell is the point of that?" asked David, bemused by the Griffindors' actions.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Ronald innocently.

Blaise and Millicent narrowed their eyes as they studied the red head, "so want to pin the blame on us, passing it off as Slytherin rebellion or just plain malicious intent" said Blaise trying to keep himself from punching the boy.

"Perhaps a bit of both, no?" came the silky deceptive voice of Professor Klaith as he rounded the corner of the very same hall that the group of Gryffindors had run away to.

"Klaith" spitted Blaise spitefully as he glared hatefully at the light haired man.

"Professor, I caught them defiling that suit of armor, even knocked it down" cried Ronald eagerly sending out accusations however, the bright smile on Klaith's face told the Slytherins that the moronic red head need not go to so much trouble.

"Why thank you my boy…."

"You can't possibly believe that rubbish!" cried Millicent.

"Hmph, such crude behavior, I would have thought better from my dear Sevvie's house" said Klaith grinning from ear to ear.

"Why, you no good son of …"

"Why temper, temper Mr. Zabini, since you are so eager to disobey the rules. A detention will be in order no? I have so been looking forward to seeing you in one of my detentions Mr. Zabini, I must thank you for such an opportunity" Klaith could barely keep from licking his lips as he practically drooled in delight. Ronald stood next to him content with his Professor's praise.

"You can't get away with this!" cried Millicent baffled at the injustice that was occurring "you know it was that moron who did it, you probably even saw his band of friends running pass you!"

Klaith let out a chilling boisterous laugh "why Ms. Bulstrode surely you aren't suggesting that Ronald here was capable of tipping that weighted armor by him self. It is only logical that you are the perpetrators and are trying to pin the blame on this poor innocent boy."

"Innocent, the only thing innocent about him is his…." David immediately cut off Blaise's comment by placing his hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear "don't you'll only anger the bastard and he'll take it out on Professor Snape again" Blaise nodded slightly, as he forced himself to calm down.

"Ronald, run along now, I will deal with them" said Klaith.

"Yes Professor!" said Ronald as he grinned nastily at the group of Slytherins and ran off down the same corridor as his earlier friends had done.

Klaith stealthily stepped towards Blaise, all the while grinning maniacally. He slid the side of one thing pale finger down the side of Blaise's face causing the boy to shiver unconsciously.

"You dear boy shall have detention with me tonight at eight o'clock, the rest of you will have it with filch. I do believe you will learn your lesson by the night's end."

Blaise felt bile rise from the depths of his stomach but stomped it down firmly not wanting to demonstrate weakness to the abomination before him. He stood trembling slightly as the thin finger lined his collar bone from his slightly open shirt, and then the finger vanished as Klaith turned on his heel, with a throaty chuckle that was darker than the pits of hell, and swept away from the group slowly disappearing from sight, leaving three thoroughly shaken Slytherins behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draconis listened intently as the conversation drew to a close. His cold eyes narrowed on the retreating form. It was blatantly clear to the blond haired man that Klaith had anything but good intentions for the light haired boy.

Shaking his head slightly, Draconis turned and calmly walked away from the scene, what was to happen on this night he could not interfere. Fate would take its course until his role was called upon, until then the blond haired man would do nothing.

"Harold, forgive me. I have no control of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day grew dim so did the moral of certain Slytherins. Blaise continued valiantly to show defiance despite the sly lustful smiles that Klaith would send him. The honey eyed boy feared what was to come in this inevitable detention but would not give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing his trepidation.

Millicent and David had tried to console him and tell him that it would all be alright. When they mentioned Dumbledore, the light haired boy could not help but laugh at his friends' desperate attempt. Headmaster Dumbledore, now there was a joke in the making. The man had completely taken to Klaith as soon as the man entered the castle walls. Dumbledore, he was one of the greater accomplices in Professor Snape's tortured existence and the man had no pity for anyone but those who were favored by Klaith. It was strange to Blaise, but it seemed as if Klaith had the Headmaster in the palm of his hand. To Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore was just as much of a danger as Klaith himself.

"Blaise, Blaise!" cried David

Blaise suddenly snapped out of his dazed thoughts realizing that dinner had long ended and many of their peers Professors were exiting the great hall.

"Shit. It's time to pay the piper as they say" growled Blaise.

"Oh stop being a pessimist. He can't do anything to you out there and if he does, just make sure you carry your wand and blast him the moment he tries something. If anything you can make it look like some dark creature attacked him" said David as he gave his nervous friend a small squeeze on his shoulder.

"That's true isn't it? Never mess with a snake; you'll liable to get bitten" Blaise let out a hearty laugh even though his eyes still bared traces of tension.

"Besides, we'll leave a message with Malcolm. Like that he can inform Professor Snape of where you are, just in case" said Millicent.

"Yeah… I wonder the Professor is anyway, he wasn't at lunch or dinner today. Frankly I haven't seen him all day."

"No worries Blaise. I heard from the third years that he was teaching class today, so he probably decided to try and get some rest. It hasn't been an easy couple of days for him you know."

"Yeah I know David."

"Don't tell Harold ok. For some reason I think if you do Professor Malfoy might show up and I don't trust him that much, even if he did save the Professor."

"I don't think Harold is a threat either but Malfoy, I still don't know about him. Especially, if he has a relation to Luscius Malfoy" said Millicent. The others nodded in agreement.

Waving his friends off to their own detentions of the night, Blaise made his way to the outer doors of Hogwarts where an over zealous Klaith waited with minimal patience. Blaise had no idea how utterly helpless he truly was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: WooH! Well look at that. I finally came out of my writer's block. The next chapter is going to be the shit! I can't wait to start writing it. It's going to be the catalyst that will move the whole story forward. You'll probably find out what draco and harry are if I'm feeling generous. Poor Blaise I hope he's not too traumatized after this. Buwhahahhahah.

I'm sorry for keeping every body waiting. I noticed my reviews went completely dry and I figured that was a bad sign. I'm probably going to do the next chapter for this first and then LBNYB.

Oh speaking of which. To answer a few questions that I got in reviews.

**japanese-jew: **thank you for your review and I do hope you are enjoying my fics. Now to answeryour question, in Lost But Not Yet Broken. It's not really a matter of Harry being more like he's been isolated and mistreated that he's kind of lost emotionally. Itjust takes a caring hand and heart to help back. Now the more defined points of his character have simply become part of his personality. Like that cold stare he hasand his lack of speaking. However, he's not necessarily broken. I hope that madesense. An Adonis is a metaphorical reference to the Greek lore Adonis who considered to be the most beautiful of men. A demon's calling is … well I can't really say cause I'llgive it away. I have mentioned it in the fic and it is a reference to Draco and Harry's power. Although I may not use it a strong base point in my fic. It really has no relevance except for a few scenes so if you hold out a bit more. You'll find out what it is. I hope I didn't confuse you more. If you have anymore just leave a review.

**hyouden-07**: ok. I know we are in 2005. but really I don't update yearly. I was just suffering from a of writer's block. I'm partially out of it now. So hopefully I won't have you waiting too long for my updates. Hehehe. I'm glad you like. Trust there is still a lot to go.

**SSC **: Don't worry I will.

**Dark Catalyst: **Why thank you! Your praise is much appreciated. I know this chapter isn't much to make up for all that waiting. But at least I left the ground work set for the plot climax. Lucius will soon come into play and then it's all going to hit the fan.

**ShaeLynn** :Yes, I feel your pain. It just seems that after reading for so long you end up reading every good original out there. I'm always looking for more. That's why I write with the hopesthat I'm giving my readers something original and new. It's not easy trust me. But I'm glad my fic sparks your interest. I hope to keep it that way.

Ok I know there are more reviews. So let me say thanks to everyone else who I didn't get to. I hope you keep reading. I'd finish my individual responses but I have to get to school soon. I've just started classes at an art and design school and I can't be late for my first day. However I wanted to update before I left. So

Ja ne !


End file.
